When Everything Changes
by LazyLilies
Summary: It all starts the day after the full moon and the 'Remus Incident' has just occured.Have the marauders finally called it quits on each other? If so,why does Lily care? The school wants to know, and if you want in on the info plez R&R!
1. Angsting Marauders

**A/N: Wazzup Guys? Yeah, so i got bored of my last fanfic, and the plot was taking to long to create itself, so meanwhile I got another revelation and decided it was worthy of typing up and posting on fanfiction. So, yeah, it's sort of a one shot, and all that, I wanna know what y'all think :) so give me your reviews!!!!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that crap, it's all J.K. Rowlings famous crap, if that makes any sense . **

Various students roamed the hallways, and as a red-haired, green-eyed, prefect witch stormed down the hallway. Meanwhile, her earlier mentioned red hair was burning- figuratively speaking, for now, but if anyone, or anything, by some chance got in her way now, we'd be talking literal fire…

It had all started when she was heading out to study a few charms in the courtyard…

She'd been half listening to one of her best friends, Alice Prewett, talking about the midterm exams, when suddenly the crowds parted with gasps of protest, and Sirius Black immerged from the mass of people. He was very upset from the looks of it, and screaming in rage for everybody to "Move damn it!"

As he pushed through Lily and Alice, his arms shoved with all his strength, and he knocked all of Lily's books out of her arms. Of course, this temporarily kept Alice from continuing her 'one-sided' conversation, to which Lily was grateful.

"What's wrong, with him?" Alice had exclaimed, bending over to pick up a fallen book.

"I'm not sure," Lily answered, gathering the last of her jumbled and horridly disorganized papers.

"But I do know that the school isn't safe with an angsting marauder." She smiled sarcastically, and Alice laughed, moving on, once again, down the corridor.

As the girls had continued down the hall, Alice met up with Frank Longbottom (her beau in other words), and they parted to go their separate ways.

Meanwhile, as Lily passed by the Hospital Wing she witnessed a very prominent coincidence.

Remus Lupin was stomping around the room, as if he were about to pull his hair out, and angry grunts echoed throughout the Wing. He was obviously in a very frustrated mood, to put things bluntly.

Lily looked down both sides of the hallway before entering, her books still clutched to her chest, and slowly…hesitantly she walked towards the frustrated Remus.

She watched as he threw his arms up and muttered to himself in an incoherent babble of rage. The once neatly made bedspread he tore off the mattress, and let it go again, now in a rumpled heap. He kicked the closest nightstand, and she cringed as a glass fell off the nightstand; it lay shattered on the floor, and Remus cursed, bending to pick up the broken shards, suddenly noticing Lily's presence.

He sighed, "How long have you been standing there?" He seemed frightened and maybe even angry at her intrusion.

"Long enough." She stated solemnly. When he turned to fix the nightstand, she heard him sigh again, and she asked, "What's wrong Remus?"

His head hung in a very miserable arch. "Nothing." He stated, and he stalked out of the room, before Lily could stop him.

"How very odd." Lily commented to the thin air. First Sirius, now Remus too?

Now it was quite definite that the school was in way over their heads in major prank danger. Otherwise, by some strange streak of the imagination, they were actually, truly safe from _ALL _pranks if the marauders in their huffy, pouty, angry moods were mad at _each other!_

Lily chuckled lightly at that for a minute as she exited from the Hospital Wing doorway, even she- the person who loathed the marauders the very most- knew the marauders were never mad at one another like that. The whole fury of kicking nightstands and shoving through crowds was too much to mean they had only had one of their little disagreements on how to perform a spell for an execution of their bothersome tricks.

But then…

Lily stopped rather suddenly. There was no way this could be possible! Her jaw dropped as her brilliant green eyes spotted yet another melancholy marauder across the courtyard lawn.

Peter had always been the loner of the group really. There were even times when Lily would point out to other people, he was only with them for protection and for the social status that came with being around them, much to Lily's dismay.

Lily wasn't quite sure why this whole mystery intrigued her so much. Usually, the marauders were at the bottom of her list of priorities, but she did admit, it was much more interesting then listening to Alice's rants on the similarities of the properties of dogwood roots and cardinal heartstrings.

Hoping for some sort of clue, Lily walked to the edge of the courtyard, before she turned to a bench and sat, observing Peter play with a strand of grass. There was certainly something troubling him, his dejected expression spelled it out quite clearly for Lily.

Thinking of an excuse to cross the lawn and be seen with the stupidest dunce in the Hogwarts population (besides Potter of course), Lily stood, up, leaving her books behind, and walked around casually, making sure not to draw too much attention, and approached the pudgy faced boy leaning against an oak tree, playing with the grass around him.

"Hey Peter." She stated stupidly. Now, she inew this wasn't going to end well.

**A/N:Yeah, I know you probably think it's crap, so i had to end in a cliffy just so you guys would at least want to know what happens next! If it's crap flame me, i don't care..it's your retarded opinion, and your perverted life but hey, go on ahead! Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to drag it on too long, and hopefully if I keep 'em short I'll get more going instead of 3 month breaks and all that stuff like in my other fanfic.**

**Review!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	2. Literal Fire

**A/N: Hey guys! Told ya the next chappie would be up soon! So I suppose I'm not a total failure after all!wink wink right? I'd like to thank 4ever4given and one-sirius-niece for their reviews on the last chappie! And also, I'd like to apologize to any of you who may have misinterpreted the ending Authors Note on the last chapter. You're opinions aren't retarded, I meant as a joke that if you decded to flame me you were retarded because I was pretty proud of the last chapter- so yeah I'm sorry I really do value your opinions greatly:)**

**As much as I liked the last chapter- this one if my favorite so far...but of course it's sort of a 50/50 chance for either chapters to get my vote so we'll wait and see. I really appreciate you're reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I'm not very good at retorts though so bear with me on this one:)R&R!!! I love you guys!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**(p.s. I think I may be changing my penname soon!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, just the plot- the characters belong to the genius mind of a certain JKR :) of whom I thank soooooo very much for creating the HP series.**

**When Everything Changes: Chapter 2**

**Literal Fire!**

_Thinking of an excuse to cross the lawn and be seen with the stupidest dunce in the Hogwarts population (besides Potter of course), Lily stood, up, leaving her books behind, and walked around casually, making sure not to draw too much attention_.

_"Hey Peter." She said stupidly, and she knew this wasn't going to end well…_

_xxx_

"What are you doing here Evans?" he said sternly, looking at her and turning away angrily.

Lily bit her tongue, trying to hide her annoyance, but it didn't work. "What's got your wand in a knot? I just wanted to say hi!" (again…remember the literal fire people!!!!)

"Yeah right!" Peter snapped, "And since when do you even acknowledge my presence! Much less the existence of the Marauders!" He glared at her. "Now what do you really want? What do you want to use me for this time? Merlin knows this isn't over homework!"

Lily's figurative fire was beginning to kindle literal flames, "What is up with you prats today! You're all acting really…really pissy today! You're all in some sort of slump!"

Peter snorted standing up, only an inch or so taller than Lily at her 5'6" height, "Is that all you can come up with? Check the scoreboard Evans…I'm not the only one in a slump today! You're a little off your rocker today. I mean, you do realize you're talking to me, don't you? And not only that, but you actually feel concerned for the Marauders of all people. Start walking Evans, and don't faint on your way to the Hospital wing." He smirked at her.

_BAM!_ The fire had exploded!

Lily's hand whipped around and smacked Peter upside the cheek, leaving a red welt in its place. Instinctively leading Peter to grab his wand.

Now not only was the whole courtyard watching, but within a 25 yard radius was staring at Lily Evans, the perfect prefect and self-proclaimed arch-enemy of the marauders, and Peter Pettigrew, marauder and official Hogwarts dunce, about to kick off a duel in the middle of the courtyard.

Lily's wand was raised, and her eyes followed Peter as he raised his arm in a powerful sweeping motion. She was prepared to deflect the blast, when another blast shot Peter from the side, knocking his wand out of his hand, and sending him sprawling onto the far side of the yard.

Everyone, Lily included, turned to see who had shot the blast.

Girls gasped, boys gawked, and Peter choked to see his attacker, but none were more surprised than Lily Evans was.

Lily's brilliant green eyes were a mixture of hatred, gratitude, and confusion when she turned to see James Potter standing with his wand poised directly at Peter, with a stern expression on his face.

"Potter?!" She exclaimed.

"Evans, I suggest you stow that wand if you want to keep your precious prefect badge." He ordered.

Lily was taken aback! Of all people who ever screamed at her like that, James Potter was the absolute last she'd expect to command her with such force. Her eyes still a mixture of emotions; she slipped her wand back into its proper pocket in her robes, and waited for his response.

James stepped toward the two of them, lowering his wand, but keeping it handy. He offered Peter his hand, "Pettigrew, what did you think you were doing?" His voice was filled with venom, but remained a deadly quiet.

Peter pushed James' hand away, "I don't know why you would bloody well care!" He spat. "You, Remus and Sirius seem to have it made without me!" he screamed rather loud, and he brushed the dirt off his robes, picking himself up.

James stared confused at Peter, but remained silent. "Without you? What?" He ran his hand through his hair, and slightly behind him, Lily rolled her eyes in dismay and annoyance. "Why must he do that so often?" She thought to herself.

"Alright people!" James said to the crowd, "The party's over! Go back to enjoying your weekend, or studying like you always do mates!" He used his best charismatic tone, and grinned to show he had everything under control.

Seeing her chance, Lily was about to stalk off with the others. She wanted no more to do with this now. Hell if the marauders had their problems! Why should she care? The marauders were the marauders, and she wasn't one of them! There were better things for her to do than unravel the marauders stupid misunderstanding!

But James caught her in the act, "And where do you think your going?" He grinned mischievously. He'd always wanted to say that to Lily Evans!

Lily grimaced and sighed dramatically to herself, as she dragged herself back to the two people she genuinely did not want to see at the moment.

"I'm leaving as a matter of fact." She retorted, "I want nothing else to do with your little 'group'. You don't even give people a chance! All I did was ask this little berk what was up with you and your sorry arses and I get a crude remark saying I should go check myself in at the Hospital Wing because I've come down with some kind of illness for actually asking about what's up with Sirius bolting through the crowd knocking me and my books over, and why the hell Remus was kicking a nightstand in the Hospital Wing,!!?" She argued her voice rising with every word. She breather in deeply, and blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, suddenly realizing she had just nearly broken down in front of James Potter.

Frustrated at the silence, she folded her arms and looked him square in the face.

"You know what? Let's just get this over with!" She threw her arms up over her head, and let them collapse at her sides.

"I smacked Peter because he was being a total prat! He took out his wand, and that's where you butted in, and if there's any more for me to explain owl me, because I'm not going to stand here and listen to your arrogant remarks James Potter! I'm not going to waste my weekend listening to your futile attempts to make it seem like you're a good guy because you aren't! I still stand by what I said last year. You're just an arrogant bullying toerag who wants all the attention for himself!" Lily began to stalk away across the lawn.

James and Peter had been silent throughout her entire rant. Peter sort of felt sorry for James now. He remembered how bad James had felt last year after Lily had said that to him.

But to weigh that on him now, after all that had happened, it was cruel. And now that he thought about it, James didn't deserve any of it.

James watched Lily walk away, he was silent- hurt, and slightly confused- but he took a side glance at Peter to see a concerned expression there, and he smiled faintly.

He looked at the ground for a second- Lily was still walking across the grass. He called out to her:

"You talk about not giving people a chance, Evans!" He said, and ended it at that to let her ponder the rest of it to herself.

Lily stopped, now utterly confused and on an emotional roller coaster, but for once she didn't have a retort for that.

So she ran…James' words echoing in her head….

_"You talk about not giving people chances, Evans."_ Those words were about to torture her insanely for the next couple days...

_xxx_

**A/N: So there you have it chapter #2 and I promise to get the next one up quick as possible as well. These chappies may not be long, but hey! It means you get them more often so there!**

**You can check out my profile while you wait if you'd like...I've just made up this new website from the basis of one of my crazy writing ideas- not published on fanfiction or fictionpress really because it's in the stages of being created and all, and it's original so it's my work. But if you'd like to check it out and register I will love you always:)**

**Please Review! I love your reviews- and your opinions!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**(p.s. if you have any suggestions for me as to a new penname please offer them in you reviews or send me a PM about it:) Thanks!)**


	3. Falling Apart

**A/N: Okay I think I deserve some major reviews I've managed to post within a day's notice! This is truly a historical moment of fanfiction . I think this chappie is pretty sweet, and relatively good, considering I made it up so quick. I just want you guys to know that this story sort of has a plot just like any story really, but seriously - I'm sort of making this one up as I go, unlike the Phoneix Chronicles which are taking me forever to get sorted out!!!! sigh oh well...please R&R and enjoy this chapter!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**(p.s. again any suggestions for a new penname peeps?)**

**Falling Apart**

"_You don't even give people a chance…You're just an arrogant bullying toerag who wants all the attention for himself!"_

"_You talk about giving people a chance, Evans…"_

Collapsing on the bed, Lily shrieked into her pillow. James Potter was such a...a...a bloody nuscience! She was beside herself, she was beginning to lose it! Try as she might, she racked her brain for some kind of better comeback- or a name to better suit James Potter... She couldn't lose her awesome wittiness! She just couldn't!

But there was something about Potter's words and perhaps even the fact maybe that she'd dug her own ditch that confused her.

1.) She never got herself into trouble like that!

2.) How could James Potter of all people have said something that actually made her think!

And 3.) Why was she so vexed about his comment? She gave people chances! She listened to others ideas…didn't she? She wasn't self-centered and arrogant or bossy like James Potter!!!

_Was she?_

At that moment Alice and two more of Lily's friends, Dorcas Meadowes, and Emmeline Vance burst in, "Hey, Lily, what's up?" Said Dorcas.

"What's wrong?" Alice said, a sad expression creeping onto her face.

Lily sat up briefly, "I really don't want to talk about it right now!" She said, in a more bitter tone than she meant.

Alice cringed, "I-I'm sorry Lily…"

"Yeah, no need to be so closed." Dorcas added.

NO! Lily screamed within herself! She _was _bossy! She _was_ being rude and arrogant and 'closed'…curse you James Potter!!!! But then and even more disturbing thought entered her mind. "Why was it his fault?" And she wanted to disappear! She was so confused! Her whole sense of security was falling apart, and everything was twisting around from her perfect world!!!

Her friends were hurt, and she wanted to take back her sharp reply. They had always told each other everything. They'd been best friends since first year!

"No, no...I'm sorry, guys…it's just-"

"James Potter?" Dorcas interrupted.

"We saw the whole thing." Emmeline added, hanging her head like a bad puppy.

Lily swore, and fell back onto the bed. "Great! Now I can never show my face again because of that stupid arse Potter and his snot-nosed accomplice!"

"That may be being a little over-dramatic." Dorcas rolled her eyes. "What makes you think the Hogwarts population is going to care about this?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you haven't always hated the marauders before, right? Why should anyone care this time?"

"James _does _sort of follow you around and cause up a big commotion when you're around." Alice chimed in.

"I know…I know…" Lily mumbled, "But it's just…he- eurgh! He's so difficult and…and confusing!" Lily mentally slapped herself. That was the last thing she had wanted to admit to her friends!

"Confusing?" Alice asked.

"How so?" Emmeline said, raising her eyebrows.

Dorcas crowed, "Sounds like someone's got the hots for James Potter!"

Lily glared at Dorcas, "I DO NOT! He's an arrogant, perverted berk just like I said he was!" But even now, Lily didn't think her words sounded as believable as they had. Sure, James did do bad stuff and he played annoying pranks, and made her want to rip out her hair or even his sometimes, but the tone of James' voice when he'd called after her- it had crawled under her skin and it stung.

"Whatever, Lils." Dorcas snorted, still not convinced, and Lily fell back onto her bed.

"C'mon Dorcas, give her a break! She's had enough annoyances to deal with today, without you adding to list!"

"Let's go get some dinner though." Emmeline suggested "I'm famished!"

"Good idea," Alice agreed, "You want to come with us Lily? Or do you need some more time to yourself?"

Lily smiled weakly at her friend. "Thanks, but I'll have to pass for now. I'm not very hungry, maybe later?"

Emmeline, Alice, and Dorcas nodded, and proceeded out of the 6th Year Girl's Dormitory.

Lily sat there on her bed for a minute in the silence of their dormitory. She stared back into a mirror opposite her, and frowned at herself, her brilliant green eyes sparkling back at her. She wasn't the same Lily Evans any more…

_Everything was about to change…_

**A/N: Yes..I did have to incorporate that last line into this chappie, because it's the title of the story and all, and I wanted you guys to know it wasn't just some random name for a random story (clears throat) ...anyhoo, please Review and may I give a special thank you to 4ever4given and worldsbestprocrastinator for their reviews last chappie! I luv you guys:)**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**(p.s. keep racking those brains for an awesome new penname for me guys! Thanks!)**


	4. Still Broken

**A/N:Yay! Another chappie! Not exactly in record time...but another chappie all the same, hope ya'll are enjoying your spring break-if you have one I suppose, and I really hope you like this chappie, the next one should be up soon I'm hoping :) I'm really looking forward to writing it honestly. . **

**Thanks for your reviews I love them! So R&R!!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**p.s.I'm still looking for pennames :)**

**Still Broken**

Lily awoke, and found herself in bed, the sun streaming through her window. The room was quiet and the surrounding beds were still occupied by her tired friends.

She got up out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and her bare feet touched the cold floor. Suddenly, her tummy grumbled suspiciously, and she remembered she hadn't eaten hardly anything for the past four days.

The Incident had been two months ago, and Lily still was avoiding the marauders, who were still avoiding each other. James' words still rang in her head like it had been just yesterday. And in her dreams she kept re-experiencing it. It was horrible, and her grades were suffering from it as well. She had to pull herself together soon, or she'd be lucky to make an Average grade by the end of the year.

No harm in going down to the Great Hall alone right now, she thought. She had nothing to worry about. The marauders wouldn't have woken up yet (she could hear Sirius snoring when she put her ear to the wall just behind her bed, where the sixth year boys had their dorm), and she'd be able to eat in peace, without anyone else there so early.

XXX

James was up early that morning, he'd been thinking about Lily, what she'd said- what he'd said, and the whole discussion with Peter afterwards.

This whole business with Sirius and Remus and Snape had really torn he and his mates apart. Remus wouldn't even speak to Sirius, and Sirius hardly felt like saying anything to anyone, and James for the first time in his Hogwarts career didn't care.

It wasn't just another prank like Sirius had seen it. Snape could have been killed! James could've been killed! And not to mention what would've happened to Remus.

He could be expelled from the school, and they'd have to break his wand! Sirius could have been expelled! His once closest mate had risked it all, which was too much for him to have a good future, which James still deep down wanted his mate to have. And now they were all torn.

"Thanks Sirius." James thought sarcastically to himself, as he lay in bed looking around at his quiet mates. They were all still sleeping besides Frank who had left even earlier for a morning run and Remus who had decided to stay in the Hospital Wing, most likely too angry to even be in the same room as Padfoot.

Just behind the dorm room wall, James heard water running- one of the sixth year girls must be freshening up before breakfast.

He glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30! The elves had only just started setting the tables for breakfast! Who in their right mind would be getting up this early?! He asked himself…

Unless, someone wasn't in they're right mind…

He kept thinking of Lily stopping as he shouted out at her. _"You talk about giving people a chance."_ He half couldn't believe he'd actually said something so accusing to Lily Evans, _Lily Evans!_ The perfect prefect, and straight O+ student, and top of her year witch. It had felt both good to know that he could finally get back at Evans for all her shit she'd called him, especially in the sequence last year- the last time he'd pranked Snape at all. And yet, he felt horrible, that she'd actually stopped, troubled as she was on the lawn, and began to run from him.

"I probably have no chance with her at all now." He whispered to himself. "If I ever did." He added, feeling hopeless.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, and he threw off his sheets, ran his hands through his hair, and got dressed. If that was Lily, waking up, then he needed to talk to her. He'd heard her grades were dropping from Dorcas, who was on the quidditch team, and he'd only dared to look at her during dinner to see she hardly ate anything anymore. Alice Prewett had only just shouted at her yesterday to tell her if she didn't eat she could easily resemble one of the inferi, which were beginning to follow Voldemort. Not that Alice ever actually said "you-know-who's" real name then; too many people could hear her for her to say his true name.

Suddenly a light bulb dinged over his head, he could check the marauders map! It showed everyone and everything!

He quietly turned to the drawer in the middle of the room, and opened it quietly as he unfolded the map.

Lily was up.

He heard the water next door stop running, and he stowed the map back in its proper place. He opened the door gently so as not to wake Peter and Sirius, and he began his trek to the Great Hall.

**A/N:Short, yes, I know...but that's why I'll have another up pronto! Mee promise :) But reviews always keep me awake :)**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	5. At the Foot of the Stairs

**A/N: Okay...this wasn't as long a wait as the last one...but yes it was a wait...and I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm not so proud of this chappie as I have been of others, I was having a writers block, but I didn't want you all to wait until I got past that because we all know that would make it quite a long time indeed :D ****I love your reviews! Keep 'em coming :)**

**And I have a question for you. ****What's your favorite LJ scene it can be JKR's writing or someone elses or even yours! But I just wanna hear about it :)**

**Hermion-lilypotter1234**

**At the Foot of the Stairs**

The Great Hall was practically empty, but for a couple of cranky teachers, and early risers. And at the house tables only a few first years were up, and one or two fifth years at each table. So far, James still wasn't exactly hungry, just waiting. And so he sat at the foot of the stairs just outside the Great Hall.

XXX

Lily's hair was being difficult that morning, which wouldn't be good for certain someone's later since it put her in a grumpy mood. She hated her flyaway hairs nearby her temples, because she could never wet them down to a point where they'd stay down perfectly. So, once again she'd have to wear a headband to press them down and pull them back.

She sighed at the mirror, she still wasn't content with her hair or even just her looks in general. She hated her red hair sometimes, and in the mornings her eyes weren't anything exciting at all.

Sighing…again…she crept out of the room, leaving her roommates to their sleep, and headed for the Great Hall.

Not prepared for what was at the foot of the stairs…

XXX

James heard footsteps just around the top corner of the stairs, and he quickly turned around to see an unsuspecting Miss Evans stepping down the stairs gracefully.

When she finally realized him, she froze, and he didn't smile or frown at her. He just sort of stood there stupidly with not much expression. She stared and a small sigh issued from her mouth, she started to turn back, but now James called out.

"Evans!" He said.

Lily turned without saying a word and raised her eyebrows, "What."

James twidled his thumbs for a moment, then stopped realizing how even more idiotic that looked.

"'Er…could we…'er talk for a minute, about…well.."

Lily sighed even deeper, (she needed to stop doing that!!) "Let's just get this over with." And she marched down the stairs, and stopped to face him, although never being able to look him in the eyes.

James faltered for a moment. "Umm…look…about, well…y'know that thing with Peter in the courtyard and everything-" He saw the fear slip in her eyes, something he could rarely ever detect in her.

Lily just stood there, and played with her already static hair. This was so awkward. The whole incident had been awkward! Why was she standing here talking to Potter? Why couldn't they just go back to ignoring each other, they'd been some of the best weeks when he actually hadn't talked to her!

_Oh come on Lily. You know that's not true, you've been trying not to blush in any one of the marauders' presence since the incident, because you've been so caught up in what Potter said! Admit it already! He's right! You judge people too quick….especially him._

"I do not!" Lily whispered to herself, forgetting James was still there.

"Huh?" James was confused, "Are you even listening to me Evans?" He said. More exhaustion in his voice than Lily had ever heard.

Lily frowned, "Hmm? Oh, what did you just say?"

James cocked an eyebrow at her, "I was just saying…well…" Her emerald eyes finally met his, and he nearly forgot what he was going to say. But she gave him a tired and annoyed look, and he saved himself.

"Er…Evans?" James ran a hand through his hair again, not realizing how Lily rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Can we call a truce?"

"Look, I know I'm sick of this whole retaliation thing we've been keeping up since…what? Third year now?"

Amazed, Lily thought back…had it really been that long?

"Anyway," James continued, "Isn't there enough war in this world as is? Without adding the battles that don't really matter?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

Lily stared at her shoes for a minute, she couldn't let herself admit it…but James was right. _Woah! That wasn't impossible!_ A voice inside her said in denial, _potter is NEVER right!!!!_

"Earth to Evans!" James said waving a hand in front of Lily's face, causing her to come out of her reverie…yet again.

James looked at Lily, she seemed to be spacing out a lot lately. "You alright?"

Lily looked up, James could see a battle going on behind them as well.

Lily saw James' concerned expression, and she stared at his hazel eyes for a minute, not realizing how close they were. His hazel eyes saw right through her, and she suddenly felt extremely scared, and let out a very abrupt answer.

"Sure." She nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

James smiled and nodded, "Okay then…." He wasn't sure what to do next, and so they both just sort of stood there, a little too close if wandering eyes and big mouths happened to be watching.

James just put out a hand, "Shake on it?" He smiled.

Lily nodded and shook hands.

"Well if you two aren't the perfect little couple!" A voice echoed from the hallway behind the two Gryffindors.

Lily whipped around, and took four steps away from James.

"Narcissa Black." They both said at the same time, a tone of utmost hatred in each voice.

But Narcissa just smirked as her cronies turned the corner as well...

**A/N: Cliffy yes...chappie bad...sure, maybe I can't really tell. I'd rate it a 5 or 6 from a scale of one to ten though.**

**Still looking for new pennames!!!!**

**Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	6. Only in Times of War

**A/N: He guys! Okay...so I think this is the record for longest time before posting for this story, obviously I haven't done much work on Phoenix Chronicles in FOREVER! Because I lost the plot outline for books 1-3, and I either gotta find 'em, make up a new plot, or skip those boks and just move on to the real interesting stuf, and summarize what's happened in the last few years.**

**Anywhoo back to this story, which you all totally want to read! (yeah right . ) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, cuz it spells out Lily and Jams for me, it's like their life story in one event,so yeah...I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it, and pwease!!! pwease! review!**

**Again I'm sorry it took me so long, but end of term tests just finished, and I've got one last big final to study for, so yeah...but enough about me, enjoy! R&R and all that crap :)**

**Lazililies (finally changed my penname! YAY!)**

**Only At Times of War**

Narcissa Black's shrill laugh echoed down the empty corridor to the foot of the stairs where Lily and James were standing.

Lily's eyes were as sharp as daggers now, "What do you want?"

James marveled at how fierce Lily could look at times. Of course, he'd seen her infamous stink eye thousands of times, and witnessed Lily at her worst on more than one occasion, but now he didn't mind so much, being able to watch her stare into the shadowy depths of someone else. He was sort of hoping she'd make Narcissa squirm, he'd love to see her do that to a Slytherin. Especially his best mates (or ex-best mates) annoying cousin.

Narcissa smiled as put a finger to her lips in thought, "Hmm…well its not really about what I want is it? It's what you want isn't it mudblood? You really do want Potter, the filthy bloodtraitor that he is, hanging around with my disgraceful cousin. He's your man candy now." She smirked and the other slythering girls behind her giggled shrilly.

Lily felt the back of her neck go red, thank heaven her hair was down that morning, but she wasn't about to curve to Narcissa's stupid ideas (no matter how true they were or weren't)

"One, he's not my 'man candy' as you put it, because that's just sick and wrong and, earth to Narcissa, we're hardly even friends! Two, why don't you get your pointed nose out of other peoples business and go back to snogging Lucius Malfoy in the Broom closet where you belong!"

The Slytherin girls gasped, some gasped that Lily would say such a thing, others gasped because they hadn't heard about Narcissa's latest own 'man candy'.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "You shut that dirty trap of yours mudblood, before you spray your filth on the pure ones." And she drew her wand. Lily was quick to follow.

James decided it was time to cut in. "Hey! You better put that away Black, before I hex you into the next century!"

"How sweet, he's sticking up for you, the worthless mudblood and her blood traitor savior. Oh, the school will love to hear how the best non-couple has finally become the mud-couple. I'll put it away, you are your dirt aren't worth the effort. Ta ta!" She smirked and waved good-bye.

Lily groaned and stowed her wand rather violently before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why did you do that Potter? Always got to save my butt from the naughty girls is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" James retorted, "I wasn't saving your butt I was-"

"So you just rescued a Slytherin is that it?" Lily said exasperatedly. "Maybe you aren't the blood traitor that ditz thinks you are!"

James frowned and shouted, "EVANS! I'm not like them, alright? Hear me out!"

Inhaling deeply, still angry that she hadn't been able to burn some steam off on Narcissa and her rotten little posse, Lily didn't look James in the eye, but gave him about half of her attention.

Sighing a little, James spoke. "I wasn't saving your arse, and I definetly wasn't saving that bitch either! You totally could've taken all of those girls and sent them to Hell on your own, but listen Lily, if I'm saving anything its that precious Head Girl Badge your wearing!"

Lily stopped sulking for a minute, and allowed her brain to do what it _normally_ did best.

She had been inches away from a total catastrophe. What if a professor had happened to walk down this corridor? What if the Headmaster had seen her hexing the Slytherins? What if more of the Slytherins themselves had come, like Narcissa's pyshcotic older sister, Bellatrix, and her clan of Death Eaters had launched an unforgivable on her? James could've possibl….even though it made her want to hurl to admit it….

_Saved her life!_

She shifted from foot to foot, her red neck burning at 100 degrees Celcius!!!

James was beginning to wonder if Lily had nodded off into another daze again, when he heard her grumble, "Yeah…I suppose your…right."

James smiled, and Lily finally looked at him. "Thanks Potter." She whispered.

He nodded, "No problem, we had a truce right?"

Lily nodded.

James grinned again, this was beginning to work out faster than he'd planned!

"Hey, how about we go have some breakfast then?" He added.

Lily agreed and said, "Alright, I'm starving."

XXX

And up at the top of the top of the stairs, Remus and Emmeline were smiling to themselves.

Remus spoke quietly, "Wow, they really hit it off well on that one!"

Emmeline nodded, "I can't believe that whore, Narcissa though, she's such a biatch! I can't believe they got her to leave without throwing a single jinx at each other!

Remus chuckled, "It's not a big secret that Narcissa is really afraid of any Gryffindor, but especially Lily and james. That's why she always leaves t to her big sister to come and save her."

Emmeline shook her head, "I still can't believe they mangaed that so well, and they didn't even fight with each other until after the slut left! It's strange…"

Remus grinned, "If you study them both hard enough, you can realize they only unite in war with a common enemy, the Slytherins."

"So, how long do you bet before they get together?" Emmeline winked.

Remus shrugged, "I really can't say, James is the best better."

"I bet you 10 galleons that they're a couple in a month or less!" Emmeline said, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

Remus snorted, "I'll take the bet, but I can't spare 10 galleons. How about If you win, I do your homework in transfiguration for a while month. And if I win, you give me those 10 galleons."

Emmeline smiled and ofered her hand. "It's a deal then! Start studying Lupin, you've got some double homework awaiting you!"

**A/N: Lol so i hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!! It encourages me to update more :)**

**Lazylilies**


	7. Bloody Prats!

**A/N:Hey ever'body! I'm updating woohoo! I enjoyed writing this chappie, it was fun...a little sappier than most might be, but at least it's not too over the top, at least i dont think it is...but you be the judge and send me your reviews! I can take critisism winks**

**I apologize as usual about being slow in my posting process, but I'm afraid my summer isn't as open as I thought it would be, and next week I have a drama group to participate in. "As You Like It" By William Shakespeare I actually watched a modernized movie version of his "Romeo and Juliet" with Leo Di Caprio in it. It's _really_ good, though a couple scenes weren't exactly PG winks**

**Hope you enoy the chappie!**

**Lazylilies**

**Bloody Prats!**

Sirius Black was sitting in the courtyard, alone, with not a single girl to cradle in his arms. He was watching people, four in particular.

Emmeline and Remus were sitting under a tree talking about charms, and studying for their apparition tests, not to mention stealing glances at one another, just itching for the other to make a move.

"How pathetic." Sirius grumbled, and rolled his eyes, turning to another suspicious couple in the courtyard.

His bloody cousin and her latest snogging partner, Lucius Malfoy were flirting and wooing one another sitting on a bench…for now.

Again he rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath, finally deciding to stand up. He began thinking, something he hadn't done much of for the past six years, much less the past five months. It seemed everyone had what they wanted now that Sirius had taken himself out of the picture. Remus had Emmeline, Peter had actually passed in potions class, and James and Lily Evans were talking civilly to one another!!! What did he have? He only had one girlfriend, and he had to dump her soon or people would get suspicious! He was in a slump, only Frank Longbottom would talk to him, when he wasn't locking himself in the broom closet on the third floor with Alice Prewett! He hadn't pulled a prank since the incident five months ago, and he was going to go insane when he had to return to his parent's home for the summer in another month or two!

He grumbled his complaints and jealousy under his breath, stalking out of the courtyard.

"Bloody couples, bloody pranks, bloody mates, who needs them anyway? They don't need me, they don't want me, they don't deserve anything but to go to hell!" Sirius said, shouting the password at the now very intimidated fat lady.

The portrait hole opened, and he sighed heavily when two heads swiveled around from the couch and stared at him.

Lily and James were sitting on the couch. Lily had a quill and piece of parchment in hand and she was taking notes. James was surreptitiously reading over her shoulder, and copying her notes down, but at the same time writing his own essay on the differences of Dragons and Phoenixes.

At the creaking of the opening portrait hole, both turned to see a very upset Sirius storm in and groan dramatically.

Lily glanced from James to Sirius, and when neither said anything Lily asked, "What's up Sirius?"

James turned surprised to Lily, why was she talking to Sirius? In general, it was just strange, but when Sirius was angry, it was risky.

Sirius stopped in his tracks. And slowly turned, a deadly look on his face. "I don't see why you should give a damn about me. James has probably told you all about what a git I am, since you two are such great buddies now." Sirius spat.

"Hey!" James shouted angrily in protest, "Since when do I go spreading shit about you? Evans was just asking you a question, if you didn't want to answer you could've bloody well kept you trap shut." James said, his face stony, and frustrated.

Sirius glared at James, "Oh, I apologize Mr. Potter." Sirius said sarcastically, "I didn't mean to hurt your precious Lilykins' feelings! I realize she's always been the one who was there for you, now. I'll leave." And he turned a heel.

"WHAT IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, looking at Sirius and then turning to James.

"You two used to be best mates, partners in crime, the dynamic duo, the ringleaders of the fearless Marauders! Now look at you two! Are you going to let a stupid fight get in the way of everything!" Lily shouted at them, she couldn't believe she was saying this.

Once again, Sirius stopped in his tracks.

James was gobsmacked, had he heard her right?

The two mates stood and stared at Lily, who's ears began to burn red from the attention she was receiving.

Gulping and regaining her confidence, Lily sighed. "Listen to yourselves." And the boys each looked at each other in turn, they hung their heads.

"You've both been acting like bloody prats for the past five months! Get over your stupid pride and make up already!"

James said nothing. Sirius said nothing.

Lily rolled her eyes, "C'mon you two. You've pranked Hogwarts for six years together, you've bugged the shit out of me for the past three years, you've played quidditch together, gone to detention together. You've made way too many infamous memories to just end it now." Lily added, and smiled.

James looked at the floor, but a quick grin flew across his face at Lily's words.

Sirius nodded, thinking back to all the great adventures they'd had, all their stakeouts, the pranking meetings, and their inventions that had gone horribly wrong along the way. He thought about what he'd done to Remus, what position he'd but his mates in, and he felt sorry. Saddened beyond measure. He looked up and spoke to James.

"Hey, James." He said uncomfortably.

James looked up.

"I'm sorry mate." He said quietly.

James nodded, "Me too."

Lily smiled, and took the opportunity to slink back to the portrait hole. She saw the two mates make up, and she stepped out, only giving a small hint that she had left with the creaking of the portrait hole.

XXX

When the two mates crossed to each other and gave each other a pat on the back and laughed a bit, they finally realized Lily wasn't there.

Sirius shook his head, "Wow, that girls got nerve." He said and slapped James on the back with a wolf whistle.

James smiled to himself, and chuckled along with his best mate.

_I'll have to thank her for that…_James thought.

"Hey, why don't we go find the others." Sirius suggested. "That Evans put me in a good mood, must be some sort of jinx." He joked, "We gotta go plan some pranks now, before the Professors get worried they'll never see another one of our 'infamous' pranks again." Sirius winked. And they each exited out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: So there you have it folks, review and just out of curiosity...what are your favorite movies? The thought just popped into my head, so tell me in your reviews!!! Pwease!**

**Thanks to: 4ever4given, jumpernumbernine, and one-sirius-niece for your regular reviews and PM's and thank you to all my reviewers I appreciate your words of praise:D**

**Lazylilies**


	8. Why?

**A/N: Hoo-rah! Lookie lookie how fast i gots a new chappie up! Aren't ya'll so proud of me? Yeah...duh, so on with the story...**

**I think this chappie is nice and all, but it's a little different from the other chappies I've written in the past. Not in a bad way, and although you may begin to think you know what I mean as you begin reading, honestly, yu probably don't. I don't seem to have the right words on how to explain it today, but basically it's just a little (not too much though, mind you) fluffier. Not gah-gah romance obviously, but good friends and such...**

**Why am I telling you this? I want you to read it, not know what it's all about! So, go on people, don't be scared R&R! It's not as bad as it seems!!**

**Lazylilies**

**Why?**

A crescent moon hung high in the sky, it's reflection rippling in the Black lake. A peaceful night rang lullabies in the students' ears. But the Prefects were forced awake as they patrolled the corridors in the early hours after lights out.

The Sixth years had patrols tonight, and as such, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin walked the Hallways of the Northern Wing together.

"So, I heard the Slytherins had a lovely surprise in their pumpkin juice at dinner. It seems our temporary lack of pranks has ended, have the Marauders all reunited successfully?" Lily smiled in question.

Remus chuckled, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled, and Lily laughed.

"Honestly, though." Lily said sincerely, "Did you make up?"

Remus turned to Lily and nodded. "Yeah, Sirius apologized for being a berk and all, and we knew you'd all kill us if we didn't continue to do what we do best." He paused. And Lily gave him an inquiring look.

"Make Hogwarts even more exciting." He grinned.

Nodding, Lily remained quiet.

"James told me it wasn't all Sirius' own doing though." He added, and kept walking casually, as Lily kept her gaze to the floor but raised her head. "Oh?" She said innocently.

Remus chuckled, "James told me about the fight he and Sirius had when he came in on your 'studying'." Remus explained. "And how you told 'em off about being such bloody prats."

Lily blushed, and smiled meekly. Remus just laughed.

There was a moment of silence, as they turned into another corridor.

Suddenly Remus asked, "Why'd you do it?"

Unprepared for the question, Lily shook her head, "Erm…I don't…know." She stated. She really wasn't sure why she had said that to James and Sirius.

Dissatisfied Remus raised an eyebrow at Lily, "C'mon, what you take me for Lily?" He said.

Trying to come up with something fast Lily blurted, "How was I supposed to study with them cussing each other out, and all that other crap?" Lily shrugged, her arms lifting above her head.

Nodding, subconsciously Remus just said, "Studying…right. I should've known."

Lily pointed a bored look in Remus' direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus shook his head, and said nothing.

Another awkward silence passed, as Lily contemplated what Remus meant, and Remus just concealed his laughter as he watched her through his peripheral vision, racking her brains for some kind of answer to the vagueness of his words.

Being able to find no answer that she liked, Lily let his words go, and troubled herself no more on the matter.

But as another five minutes of silence passed in the reverent hallways, Lily wondered something more.

"Remus." She stated.

"Hmm?" He answered cooly.

"What…why were you guys fighting?" She asked quietly.

Remus stopped walking.

Lily paused, hoping she hadn't touched on the subject when it was still raw.

"What do you mean?" Remus said stupidely, as if he didn't know what she meant.

Lily faced Remus, trying to explain in better words. "I mean, what made you so angry at Sirius and why you all separated yourselves from each other?"

Remus didn't budge, he didn't speak, he didn't move, he just stood there, thinking how he could explain this to Lily. He knew she knew, and yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her.

"Remus?" Lily said his name again.

Only his eyes moved to see her concerned facial expression.

"Was this about…your secret?" She said quieter than a whisper, as if the suits of armor around them could hear her.

Remus looked away, and scratched the back of his head, nodding.

Lily understood. But took on her best prefect voice. "What happened?" She asked firmly.

Remus looked down the hallway both ways.

"Not here." He shook his head, and pulled her by the arm down the hallway.

Lily did her best not to trip, he was faster than she was, and just the grip of his hand was uncomfortable, but eventually he stopped at a square portrait of a gypsy.

"_Mimbletonia_" Remus whispered, and the portrait swung open, and Remus pulled Lily is quickly.

Lily looked around what seemed like a storeroom for colorful robes that Lily was sure no one would be seen in public wearing these days.

A spider crawled up the side of a suspiciously colored red robe, and Lily backed towards the door.

Remus looked around the medium sized room. "Not a very glamorous place obviously, but it has it's uses." Remus said, and sat on crate at the back of the room.

Lily remained standing, "So, are you going to tell me what happened or aren't you?"

Flicking a small spider off his shoulder, Remus inhaled deeply.

"Alright…"He said…and he began.

**A/N:Naughty me, ending in a cliffy, oh well...i guess you'll just have to keep reading!!! Please review, and as for a poll for this chappie...hmm...What do you think is going to happen to Harry in book 7? It comes out in a week or so, so you guys better get guessing!!!**

**Lazylilies**

**Thanks again to all my new reviewers and all of you who recently decided to put me on your alert lists and favorites, I feel so luved!!! **

**Which is good if you want me to update!!!**


	9. Night Prowlers

**A/N:Well, well, well another chappie! Hooray! Just a warning for you guys, it doesn't hold as much action as I intended. I'm not good at action sequences so, I did the bare mimimum to make sure this story isn't totally confusing or disappointing. Anyway...I have a good feeling about the next chapter, which hopefully I will get to writing soon.**

**Happy Reading! Please Review!!**

**Lazylilies**

**Night Prowlers**

Stunned. Absolutely stunned. Absolutely, positively stunned, was the only way to really explain the state of shock Lily was in.

Her jaw dropped, but nothing came out, she had nothing to say…what could she say?

"Lily? Lily!!!?"

Waking up from her stupor, Lily's eyes met Remus's. "I can't believe it." She blurted, something finally coming out of her open trap.

"Which part?" Remus faked a laugh.

"All of it!!!" Lily said frantically. "I-I mean, I can't believe Sirius would go so far for a stupid prank! And then that Snape would just so willingly go to the willow-"

Remus cut her off, "I wish I could find that part hard to believe. Lily, come on, you've got to notice how he threatens me, and James and Sirius and Peter. How he'll someday follow us so he can find out what we're hiding. If _anyone_ gave him _any_ tip about where I transform, he'd be there in a second."

Ruefully, Lily nodded. "Yeah, I know, but you have to admit, for a straight +O student, that was a pretty rash thing to do."

"You're right there I suppose." Remus nodded, and then checked his watch.

Lily knew what he was thinking, "We should probably get back on watch."

"I agree." Remus said, and bent for the door, but paused. "Oh, and Lily-"

"Yeah."

"As always, don't tell anyone about this." Remus smiled, and winked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I know, I know…I haven't told anyone your secret before, I honestly don't know why you'd think I'd tell them now of all times."

Chuckling quietly, Remus turned the doorknob, poked his head out the door, and seeing that the coast was clear, he climbed out, followed by Lily.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, besides catching two Slytherin third years snogging in a deserted classroom. Thus, Lily and Remus found themselves back at the portrait hole rather quickly. They bid each other goodnight, and climbed up their respectable stairs.

As she undressed, and got ready for bed, Lily's thoughts were all for Remus' story, and as she lay in bed she reviewed it all in her head.

XXX

_"Sirius I can't believe you!"_

_"Great huh?"_

"_Ugh...NO! This is bad! Snape's in danger!"_

_"Awesome innit? C'mon Prongs why aren't you excited?"_

_"Sirius- just…ugh!"_

_"Prongs! Come back! Where are you going?! You can't seriously be going to the Willow!"_

_"Where else is Snape's head going to get bitten off- gosh Padfoot I can't believe you_!"

XXX

_"Snape!"_

_"Back off Potter! Before I hex you into the next life!"_

_"Snape! You don't know what you're doing! You can't go in there!"_

_"Watch me! I know exactly what you're up to. You've tried to hide your little secret, well...it's over Potter!_

_"Snape no!"_

_"Back off Potter!"_

"STUPEFY!"

XXX

James woke up abruptly as a red light flew through his mind. Sunlight was leaking through the curtains on the window.

"Mate? You alright?" It was Sirius, he was at James' side.

"Yeah…yeah, thanks Padfoot." James said, and he got out of bed and dressed, as casually as possible.

XXX

"Hey, Lils, you coming or not? Potter's going to kick us off the team if we aren't there soon!"

"I'm coming!" Lily tied her hair back into a knot, and threw a nice green shirt on. She took the steps in two's.

Dorcas and Emmeline were already in their quidditch robes.

"Where's Alice?" Lily asked as she trotted over to them, at the far side of the Common Room.

Emmeline smiled, "She's at the library with Frank-"

"Probably snogging him." Dorcas added with a snort.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes as she finished tying her shoe. "Well come on then! I didn't rush down here to stop and chat!"

The girls laughed, and headed for the quidditch pitch.

XXX

James finished lacing up his shoes, and picked up his broom. He called everyone to the field, and called roll.

"Sirius Black."

"Present!" Sirius called cheekily.

"Travis Hathaway."

"Here!" Called a small voice, from a straw haired, Second year.

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Here." Said a fifth year girl to the younger boys' right.

"Dorcas Meadowes."

No one answered. The team looked around.

"Anyone know where Dorcas is?" James asked.

"Emmeline is missing too!" Said a stout fourth year boy.

"No she's not!" Called a voice across the pitch, and James grinned as three girls ran across the field, two with brooms in hand.

Emmeline and Dorcas stopped breathing hard. "Sorry James." Emmeline apologized.

"Someone took a little too long with their hair." Dorcas pointed out, as Lily fell in line at just that moment.

"Did not!" Lily gasped, and glared at Dorcas.

"Suuuure." Dorcas rolled her eyes.

James stifled a chuckle or two, "Glad you could make it to practice." He said, looking at Lily.

Lily stood up straight finally catching her breath. A couple flyaway hairs swayed in her face, and she pushed them away with a casual smile.

"Pleasure." Lily said.

James nodded, and from the corner of his eye, he caught Sirius raising his eyebrows coyly.

Lily noted the way the team was staring at her, and suddenly had a great yearn to leave. "I guess I'll go find a seat…in the stands then." Lily said, waved to her friends, and started running again, in the opposite direction.

Leaning on her broomstick, Dorcas locked eyes with Sirius, and they exchanged looks. "So, Potter's still got his eye on little Miss Lily Evans." Dorcas taunted.

James shook himself from his reverie and looked at Dorcas with a sarcastic smile, "So, Miss Dorcas Meadowes wants to start her laps early today does she?" And at that Dorcas shut her trap, and quit teasing.

Emmeline concealed her giggles, and James shook his head, and finished calling the roll.

"Dorcas Meadowes…James Potter, Emmeline Vance…and Connor Wright. All here? Then let's start some drills!" James said, and kicked off from the ground, taking a quaffle with him.

**A/N: So like I said, maybe not the most eventful chapter, but it did hold some humor- I suppose. Dorcas is meant to be the comical relief of the group, like Sirius is for the Marauders.**

**If you hated it, if you loved it, if it made you sick plase review!!!!!!!!**

**A Special thanks to my reviwers!**

**Marion Hood: great job with the story! Keep at it, I'm going to be bugging you for more!**

**Jumpernumbernine: luved the story! thanks for the info on the colleges it should help in the future, ttyl!**

**Lazylilies**


	10. Strategies

**A/N:** **Hooray two chappies! It's a record!!! Woohoo! And your reward is more stuff to read ladies and gentlemen :) Aren't you excited? Well, I know I am :) These next two chappies were fun to write, and they hold promise for the future. But I won't give you anymore hints, you'll have to read on to find out what happens!!!**

**Lazylilies**

**Strategies**

The Gryffindors soared through the air, practicing their flying techniques, and new strategies. The season was almost over for the year, and they needed to be ready for the big match against their rival house - Slytherin.

James was determined to win the House Cup this year. Gryffindor hadn't won a match since he was in his first year. Tommy Wood had graduated from Hogwarts that year, and Eddie Watkins had taken his place as the Team Captain. Following Eddie had been Evangeline Hawkins, and just last year, James had become Quidditch Captain. They'd almost made it into the Cup Finals then, but, unfortunately, none other than the Slytherins had shut them out.

But this year was different; he felt it. His fingers tingled as if they could almost feel the golden, House Cup being pushed into his arms, and he could see it glinting in the June sun above his head.

"Alright, Emmeline, Dorcas I want to try that pass again; see if you can turn a bit smoother this time Dorcas." James instructed, and got into position, as Emmeline started with the Quaffle, and passed it to Dorcas, as they weaved between the spectator stands.

"Much better! The Slytherins would be proud, but lucky for us we've got you on our side." James praised Dorcas, and a smile passed her face.

Up in the stands, Lily cheered for Dorcas, "Great job!" She shouted with a grin on her face. She saw James looking in her direction, and she shifted her weight, and crossed her arms nervously.

James smiled, and sped toward the goal posts to talk to Marlene, dodging a bludger on his way there.

"Hey! Sirius, what was that?" James said laughing dryly.

"Wasn't me mate, its the newbies' fault." He grinned with a coy wink. Beside him, Travis glared.

"Was not!" He retorted.

James just shook his head and grinned. "We'll talk about that form later Travis." He joked, and Sirius laughed.

James sped back towards the goals when Sirius called him back.

"Hey Prongs!"

James swiveled around skillfully.

"Surprised you aren't executing some of your tricks in the presence of a certain prefect." Sirius said nodding in Lily's direction.

James glanced down at her.

"Sirius, you know she gets annoyed when I show off. Why would I want to drive her away as soon as she's actually talking to me without her wand at my neck!" James said, laughing a little under his breath.

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe so, but…a few 'plays' won't hurt 'eh?"

James chuckled quietly, "Maybe later." James nodded, and Sirius thrust a fist in the air in victory.

After helping Sirius a little on his form, showing Marlene a couple ways to block, and providing Dorcas with a few more tips on how to swerve, James called them all down for some last reminders, and they headed for the lockers.

He was re-explaining the Decoy Plan to Travis, when Lily crept onto the field.

"Hey, Potter?" Lily called.

James turned and dismissed Travis, "Evans." He responded, and walked toward her, broom still in hand.

She trotted the last couple steps over to him, "Erm…I wonder if I could have a word with you?" She asked squinting her eyes in the rays of the setting sun.

"Sure." James agreed, waiting.

Lily shifted uncomfortably, this was awkward, she thought.

"Umm…" She stuttered. She wasn't quite sure how to word it, he didn't know that she knew about Remus' secret, but since he knew about it too, hearing that someone besides him (and not to mention the other marauders), would probably come on as just a tad shocking.

Finally she began, "I just wanted to say, I think it was very brave of you to save Snape, and to protect your friends when they needed you." Lily blurted.

James had to double back. He hadn't been expecting that sort of answer. How could she possibly know?!!

"Wha- How do you know about Re-" He began but she cut him off.

Lily glanced sideways and saw Emmeline and Dorcas peeking out from the door to the locker room.

She took a sudden breath, "We can finish this conversation later tonight, before my patrols. Meet me at the portrait of the Gypsy on the Fifth floor outside Filch's old office, around nine…" She said quickly.

Still shocked, James nodded, "I'll be there."

Lily smiled a small smile, and dashed off as her friends disappeared.

"Hey Evans!" He called after her as he followed her towards the locker room.

She turned, slightly surprised as he called her back.

He stopped in front of her, the wind tugging at her hair, and her bright almond-shaped eyes, staring back at him expectantly.

"Thanks." He said, and grinned passively.

They stood in silence for a moment. Lily wondered if she should say something back…but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

James stood there, just looking at her, trying to keep down the urge to lean forward, or reach a hand out to hers…

Scared, and uncomfortable, Lily broke the silence. "Your welcome." She said, a little too cheerily for the moment.

James nodded, and walked toward the locker rooms.

Lily watched him leave, feeling a huge weight lift off her, but also feeling a curious sense of emptiness and regret.

**A/N: Hope you likey! Review please!!!!!! And then read on mates!!!**

**Lazylilies**

**p.s. any questions, comments, or concerns you can post in your review, and I'll reply asap here:)**


	11. Changing!

**A/N: Here's your second chappie!!!! Enjoy! This is probably some of my best work yet. YAY!**

**Lazylilies**

**Changing?!**

Lily checked her watch for the thousandth time that evening. It still read "8:50". She sighed in dismay. That's what she got for being punctual. She'd been standing around the portrait area since a quarter till and every minute had passed like an eternity.

She was wondering how this was going to work out. He knew she knew, and she knew he knew Remus' secret. But he hadn't known she knew until she'd told him that afternoon.

It had been difficult over the years, always knowing James' secret, but never being able to use it against him, because she knew it would eventually hurt Remus in return, which she would never want to bring upon her friend.

But she'd come up with many ways to at least _attempt_ to keep James at a good distance. That is, until recently.

How had it happened? For nearly five whole months they'd completely ignored each other…and next thing she knew they had actually been _talking_ and _studying_ in the same room without hurling a single jinx at the other.

And then, that afternoon…how come she'd felt so relieved and then _empty_ after he'd walked away off the Quidditch field. Why didn't she glare at him anymore? He still did stupid things that got on her nerves; he would run his hand through his already messy hair, when she was in his presence, he still played pranks with the other marauders, he would still sneak glances at her papers and copy off of them…

So, why didn't she care? Why didn't she send him to detention again? Why didn't she turn them in when she caught them jinxing the doorknob to Filch's office? Why didn't she yell at him, threaten to hex him into the next life?

Why had she told him she knew about Remus? And why had she said to his already fat, egotistical, head how she appreciated how he'd saved his sworn enemy, when his best mates' pranks went too far?

Because, however uncomfortable it made her feel to admit it, something had definitely changed in James Potter. And with that, something had definitely changed in her view of him.

Three…four…five more minutes, still no Potter.

So, what was she supposed to do? Narcissa had already been gossiping around the school that she and James were a couple now – not that anyone actually believed her except her dimwit friends, her slimy boyfriend Lucius, and her snake of sister Bellatrix. Sure, the school had noticed how uncannily calm the two were around each other now, how they could talk without arguing, and how they'd actually sat within a yard radius to one another at breakfast the day of the truce. But, strangely, no one was making a huge deal about it!

There weren't posters in the hallways reading "Lily & James Forever" or "L&J" inside a heart, or worse "Lily Loves James" in neon red lettering. Even the Slytherins had eventually shut up, especially after Sirius had redeemed his innocent pranking–self, and set off a couple dungbombs beneath their table at Breakfast, and innocently exclaimed, "Well, at least you know someone will be awake in Charms!"

It was now two minutes to nine o'clock, and Lily was getting anxious. She thought she felt her eye twitch, and she couldn't stop tapping her foot, and glancing down either side of the hallway.

"What's happening to me?" She asked herself. As she watched the seconds tick away in perfect time with her foot.

One minute to nine. Maybe she should just leave now…he probably wouldn't come anyway.

"Evans?" Someone called from the far right side of the hallway.

"Drat!" She swore silently to herself. Now she was in for some major embarrassment.

James finally came into view, and Lily tried to smile as innocently as possible, as she attempted to stop the quivering of her knees.

"Hello Potter." She said cheerily, and regretted it the second after.

Surprised at Lily's animated greeting, James replied, "Well hullo Evans." And he chuckled under his breath.

No one said anything for a minute, Lily just glanced from side to side, and held her arms so tightly behind her back she felt her nails breaking into her skin.

"This is awkward." James said aloud.

Lily finally relaxed, and laughed a bit, "Yeah, umm…"

James smiled, "Is this where we're meeting or are we going to commute to some place else?"

Her nails loosening, Lily breathed in deeply, "Nope, we're meeting here…if you know the password." Lily added. Looking directly at the Gypsy in the painting that raised her eyebrows at Lily coyly.

Lily glared, and James looked from the portrait to Lily with an eyebrow raised. "Umm…okay, yeah. _Mimbletonia!_" And the gypsy rolled her eyes, annoyed that she would no longer be able to watch such an entertaining event.

Smiling easily again, Lily led the way into the spider infested robes closet, and performed a quick anti-pest charm.

She took a seat on the same crate Remus had sat on the last time she was here, and James moved some feathery, purple robes, and sat on a rickety wooden stool.

Again silence passed as they each gazed around the room, and smiled at each other uncomfortably every few seconds.

"So…" James said, breaking the silence.

Lily was glad to remain quiet, and to listen to him speak. She knew what he was going to say, after all.

"How do you know about-"

"Remus?" Lily finished for him. "It's a long story." She sighed and looked away.

"Well, I've got time." James grinned, and leaned over as if it would draw him in to the story.

Lily looked up, and the first thing she saw was his hazel eyes behind the glass lenses of his full-moon glasses.

She gave in, "Alright…" She cleared her throat and began.

"It all started in first year…"

**A/N: Awkward much huh? Well, I'll try to get the next chappie up asap! In the meantime review! review! review! Maybe it'll prompt me to go faster if I get a ton of good reviews!!! wink wink**

**Lazylilies**


	12. Theories

**A/N: Hey readers- special treat! This is probably the longest chapter I will ever write! It's something like four microsoft pages in 10 font times new roman so, I hope you enjoy this blast from the past. I'm not saying any of this actually happened, infact, I bet it didn't in the wonderful world already claimed by J K Rowling, but all the same, I enjoyed writing it and the next chappie will be up asap (I have an idea for it already, but if my school decides to cram everything in on the first week, i can't make many promises for the next 180 days. Anywhoo, if I don't post anything within the next three months you can expect something near thanksgiving or christmas- hopefully they won't drown us in homework on our blessed weekends!!!!)**

**Enjoy - R&R!**

**Lazylilies**

**Theories**

"Why does Severus think he's weird? He's really intelligent, actually. Maybe a bit peaky, but you could say the same for Sev. He just has a condition, which lands him in the Hospital Wing a lot." Lily thought to herself, playing with her quill, trying to concoct an essay about Monkshood and Wolfsbane, but at the same time, her thoughts wandering to the new acquaintance she'd made that day in potions class. He was in her year, in her house even, but she wasn't used to meeting so many new people, whenever she tried to talk to others nothing came out, so she hadn't ever spoken with him really. She'd concluded she had a disease- people called it "being shy".

Remus Lupin had been assigned as her partner for the project the first years would be doing in Professor Slughorn's class. The Professor himself was kind to her, and maybe he thought he was flattering her when he said she should've been in Slytherin (his house). But really she was proud of her houses' heritage, and was happy to remain there, even if her first friend, Severus Snape, was in Slytherin house.

Before they'd been partnered together, Lily thought from observation that Remus was sort of like her in male form- besides his looks, she hoped. He read constantly, he was a Gryffindor, he excelled at everything, except in the First years' flying lesson, answered as many questions in class as she did, and he wasn't very outgoing. Thus, she found it easier to talk with him then she found it with most people about getting plans up for the project.

She knew plenty about him, since at dinner the "firsties" always sat together and Sirius Black, one of his bunkmates, was the loudest 11 year old boy Lily had ever, and would ever, meet.

In fact, the only thing Lily didn't like about Remus was his choice of friends. They were notorious at getting detentions, infamous pranksters, and she remembered them teasing her on the train to school, not to mention how they pulled her braids in class, joked about her freckles, and mimicked her doing spells, and answering questions in charms class.

After potions they'd even started teasing him about working with a girl. The two had of course been paired together as usual; one of the mistakes Lily quietly critiqued Professor Slughorn for. They'd badgered him for how he'd be softer than a marshmallow after working with a girl, much less one like Lily. So, on her way out Lily had made it a point to show how "soft" she was (Dorcas Meadowes was still laughing about it upstairs in their dormitory)

"Lily! Look out the window!" Alice Prewett said jabbing a long, slim finger at a glass pane window.

Lily climbed up out of her seat, and crossed to stare at a group of wizards levitating a very strange, gnarled tree towards a deep hole in the ground.

"So that's why they've been digging that massive pit." Emmeline Vance said, appearing beside them.

The added warm breath upon the window fogged the girls' view for a moment, and Lily swept her hand across the window just as Dorcas Meadowes crawled in between Alice and Emmeline to see what the hubbub was about.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking for the source of the excitement.

"Look what they're doing with that big ditch!" Emmeline said, adding her fingerprint on the already smeared and dirty glass.

The wizards were now lowering the shriveled shrub into the hole, and patting the dirt around it. It looked like the tree from Charlie Brown's Christmas at this distance. It was probably the most pathetic thing the wizards could've chosen to fit in such a big hole.

Dorcas seemed just as, if not more, unimpressed. "You guys quit studying for this? Wow! You really are nerds…" She said, trying to crawl out of the cluster of interested students at the window.

"Wait, look!" Alice exclaimed, and Lily stopped rolling her eyes at Dorcas.

As she turned, her eyes caught a glimpse of the wizard seemingly in charge of planting this pathetic excuse for a plant waving his wand frantically. Obviously ranting in some kind of different language.

"He's saying a spell!" Emmeline shouted, as Dorcas peaked discreetly over her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Miss Obvious. Now scoot over!" And she slid a hand between them again as she reclaimed her spot before the window.

Suddenly, in a flash of bluish-purple light, a huge tree blossomed in the place of the piteous stick the girls had seen planted there earlier. And after a few seconds, it began to thrash and wave at the wizards below, who ran, some screaming, not expecting it's sudden burst of life.

The four girls' jaws dropped in unison.

"It's alive!" Emmeline shouted, advancing towards the window.

"Awesome!" Dorcas said, eyes wide with wonder and fascination.

"I hope those wizards don't get hurt." Alice said fretfully.

"Oh who cares about those dunces, that tree is moving!" Dorcas said, sitting up taller in her seat, her eyes bulging bigger still.

"It's called a Whomping Willow." Said a new voice, and the girls all whiplashed around to face the newcomer.

To their surprise it was Remus Lupin.

Lily smiled at him.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Remus went paler than normal and stuttered, "Erm…uh, Herbology book, saw it in the library."

Dorcas shrugged, "Good enough for me, that tree is awesome!"

Remus relaxed a little.

"Why are they planting it on the school grounds?" Emmeline asked.

"Yeah, what if someone walks up to it; they could get hurt." Alice added, concerned at the new hazard in their school's territory.

Remus's demeanor turned stiff again.

"Umm…I dunno, maybe it's some kind of…of project or experiment, yeah! For the erm…older kids." Remus offered putting on a fake grin.

Lily thought Remus' behavior was uncannily strange, and she gave him a suspicious look. "Is something wrong Remus? You seem a little-"

"A little what?" Remus said defensively.

"Umm…perturbed," Lily said frowning.

The other girls nodded.

"You are acting a little queer…do you need to go to the Hospital Wing Remus?" Alice asked gently.

Remus shook his head vigorously. "NO! No, no, no…I feel fine." He lied, "Just…erm, late." And he started to back towards the door.

"Late for what?" Dorcas asked perplexed. "It's Saturday, we don't have any classes."

Remus didn't respond he was already at the door, and sprinting down the hallway.

"How very odd." Emmeline commented, and turned back to her neglected parchment and quill.

XXX

The halls were empty and freezing cold with December's frigid air. Lily walked silently back towards the Gryffindor Common Room from Professor Slughorn's classroom, tired after the Slug Club's long meeting.

As she reached the second floor she looked out one of the open archways. She could see the ground outside the front of the school. The snow was clean, white and pristine, and she took a moment to soak in the peacefulness of it all.

Suddenly two cloaked figures interrupted the serenity of the night, as they trudged through the snow, making it crunch as they walked on.

Lily stared at the two figures. One looked like a student…in fact, Lily thought it looked a lot like…

"Remus?" She whispered, as if Remus would suddenly turn around and face her if she said his name.

The two plowed on through the cold, and it was then Lily realized what they must be heading for, for there was nothing else with more prominence in that direction.

The Whomping Willow.

If that was Remus below, that might explain how he knew so much about the willow, and why he was acting so suspicious earlier. Now Lily had to find out.

She gulped down a breath the size of a large ice cube, and turned swiftly to find the staircase once again. Her feet galloped down the stair, and she almost lost her balance as one began to switch destinations. As soon as she reached the bottom floor, she glanced around the hallways to find the entryway, and she dashed off towards the door, hastily pulling her cloaks hood on as she pulled the large oak door back with all her being.

As soon as the door was enough ajar for her to pass through, she dashed through the snow, slipping a little on icy patches, and she followed after Remus.

For a second she lost sight of them, and wondered if she was risking a detention for a bloody no-good reason, but as she ran in their general direction, she saw them steps away from the Willow's boundaries, and she recognized, Madam Pomfrey beside a young boy about her age.

She paused in the snow, and looked desperately for a place to hide. She found a fallen log nearby, and half expected it to come to life like the Willow as she ran towards it, to crawl behind and hide.

Her green, almond-shaped eyes peered over the top of the log, and she watched as Madam Pomfrey shot an Immobilizing Charm at the tree, causing it to stand still.

She raised an eyebrow and watched with her mouth wide with horror, as Madam Pomfrey helped lower Remus under the tree.

Lily felt gypped, she had been hoping for a real adventure, but now things seemed at a stand still. She would never risk her life to go under that hell of a tree!

But luckily she didn't need to, because about ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey rushed back up in front of the Willow. She dusted off her hands, and Lily dived behind the log again as she glided by, unsuspecting.

Lily looked curiously at the tree again, as it bristled back to life. She didn't dare go towards it now, unless she could shoot an Immobilizing Spell at it that would last long enough. But, what was down there in the tunnel? She was afraid to find out, and yet, she'd always wanted to do something brave like this before. The sorting hat had put her in the house known for courage after all, so why shouldn't she have courage? Maybe this was her chance…maybe the sorting hat knew she would come down here, maybe it was all a big test! And Lily never failed tests when she had the chance to excel.

She took a big deep breath, muttered, "I'm going to regret this." And inched her way slowly and cautiously toward the giant tree.

The Willow sensed her presence, and it rustled its branches menacingly, but did not attack her. She was still out of range, but was too afraid if she took one too many steps more that they would be her last.

So, she pulled her wits about her, stiffened her face like Professor McGonagall did when she was annoyed, aimed her wand at the tree and shouted.

"_IMOBULUS!"_

Lily's knees went weak, and she ducked, covering her head and neck, bracing herself for the whip-like arms to come crashing down on her.

But there was no sound. There was no creak of the heavy branches moving. There was no death march ringing in the air as the tree closed in on its willing prey.

Lily looked up. The tree was stock-still.

She sat there, awed at her own handiwork, and then dashed to her feet, and into the hole she saw at the foot of the tree.

Lily squealed as she fell down a slide made of the trees' roots, and she landed in soft, damp dirt. Standing up once more, she brushed herself off, and looked down a long, dark tunnel. The ceiling was taller than her by about a foot or two, and it seemed to go on for a while.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of staring, Lily took a step, and then another, and another, and wended her way down the tunnel.

She walked on and on and on until a distant light shone upon a door. Lily's sense of time was entirely gone, but as she neared the door, strange noises bounced against the walls. It sounded like a mournful howl, and Lily's nerves tightened. Were there wolves beyond the door? She didn't want to give any type of creature a reason to hurt her. But then she began to worry about Remus! What if he was back there! What if he was hurt!

She ran towards the door, and took out her wand, her only defense. The door was locked, and she cursed as the growls began to heighten.

"Oh what was that darn spell!" She said, raiding her memory for the charm she needed to unlock the door!

She thought she was going to cry, as she heard a familiar voice scream.

"I'm coming Remus!" She yelled at the door, her voice cracking as she did so. The tears were rolling down her face as anguished cries called through the night.

Finally she remembered the spell!

"ALOHAMORA!" She shouted at it, and it blasted open. She had her wand and a list of defensive spells ready as she barged into a rickety old house.

But everything was quiet…not a scream or a whimper sounded throughout the shack.

"Remus?" Lily called nervously into the stiff, frozen air.

A groan answered from upstairs, and Lily saw a bright ray of hope!

"REMUS?" She called again, and took the steps in threes, as she raced down a hallway to a main bedroom.

She saw him there, lying alone in the first light of dawn, paler than ever, in shredded clothes.

"Remus!" She gasped as she saw the many scratch marks on his arms and legs, and the pieces of broken wood surrounding him.

Remus stirred again, groaning all the while and she ran to his side calling his name several times.

"Remus! Remus! Remus wake up!" She patted him gently on the shoulder.

Finally he stopped groaning, and his eyes squinted up at her.

"Remus! Remus it's me Lily! Wake up, you're going to be alright!" She told him, her tears frozen against her rosy cheeks.

"Lily?" He said her name with confusion, and quiet horror. "What are you doing here?" He asked his tone more urgent.

"I'm rescuing you!" She explained, hoping he wouldn't pass out or go delirious or something…

But Remus' eyes just widened. "You mean…you were here you saw? Oh no, you have to swear not to tell! I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked frantically.

Lily wondered at him, "What? No you didn't hurt me, why would you want to hurt me?" She asked, wondering if Remus really had lost it.

Remus's once pale cheeks went crimson. "Erm…no, no reason." He lied.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here anyway? And what do you mean swear not to tell!"

Remus sighed, and turned away from her. "Swear not to tell what I am…" He whispered.

Confused, Lily thought quietly aloud. "What you are? You're a wizard, and a good one, but lots of people know that. You're a pureblood after all." Lily added somewhat begrudgingly.

Remus smirked, "Not exactly." And he turned to face her, still frowning at the floor though.

"I'm a…a…promise not to tell?!" He asked again.

Lily nodded and whispered. "I promise."

Remus looked guiltily up at Lily's green eyes.

"I'm a werewolf."

Lily was surprised, but then she thought of Severus. His theory was right, however irregular she'd thought it had been. That night there had been a full moon. And Remus had just told her the truth.

Remus seemed uncomfortable in the silence. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again." He said, standing u and turning towards the door.

Lily stood up shocked!

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you just because you're a werewolf." She asked quietly.

Remus stopped in his tracks.

"You mean…you aren't mad?" He asked incredulously, "You aren't scared of me?"

Lily smiled, and shook her head. "No." She said flatly.

"Why not?" He asked, he still didn't believe she was going to keep talking with him.

Lily laughed quietly, "Because you're my friend."

Remus looked even more surprised.

She laughed even more, "Not to mention it would be pretty hard to finish that project in potions with you if we weren't talking to each other."

That brought a smile to Remus's face. "Right." He nodded.

They laughed together.

"Thanks Evans…umm Lily." He corrected himself, and she smiled at him.

**A/N: Cute ending huh? Anywhoo, the next chappie should have some Lily/James stuff, sorry about all the recent Remus/Lily stuff but no one gives any background on their friendship, so I felt it was my duty to make something the public could enjoy about them, without hurling their guyts out. smiles**

**Thanks to all my reviewers especially AnAspiringAuthor who posted for every stinking chappie within a day (maybe two, I didn't check the date sorry) Keep reviewing!!!!**

**Lazylilies**


	13. Of Laughter and Flirting

**A/N: Hey Readers! Did ya miss me? You know you did smiles. Well I'm back with a record breaker! Three chappies posted at once! Woot! Woot! Don't get over over excited, this one's sorta short, but yeah, you'll enjoy it just by reading the title, so enjoy!!!!**

**Of Laughter and Flirting**

At the end of the story, James was smiling. "I can't believe it."

Lily's jaw dropped, "What do you mean you can't believe it? It happened just like I said it did!"

James smiled coyly, "I mean, I can't believe you actually broke a school rule!" He teased her.

Lily frowned, "I break school rules…sometimes, at least…when the situation demands it."

James raised his eyebrows.

Lily frowned again, trying to hold back a smile. "Shut up." She retorted weakly.

"I didn't say anything!" He said in defense.

"No, but you were thinking it!" Lily shot back, her frown loosening.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now?" James said sarcastically.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you were thinking." Her stomach jolted, had she actually just said that?

"Alright, so what was I thinking?" James grinned mischievously.

"Why should I tell you if you already know?"

James pointed his finger at her in accusation. "See! You don't know what I was thinking."

"Do too!" She said, and she stuck out her tongue childishly. She couldn't believe what she was doing! It was like someone else had taken over her! It almost scared her, but…she was sort of enjoying it.

"Do not!" James shot back his grin widening as he stood up.

"Do too!" Lily said again, also standing up.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" They said over and over again, until they burst into fits of laughter.

James finally sat down. He watched Lily, ready to fall over, her giggles rippling through the small storeroom.

She clutched her side, and covered her mouth still giggling, and when their laughter finally subsided she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

They sat there stupidly just sort of smiling at each other when Lily's eyes fell to her watch, and she groaned.

"It's 10:20! I was supposed to meet Jeremy twenty minutes ago!!!" Her eyes bulged, "I am _so_ late!!!" She groaned.

"Where do you need to be? I'll walk you there, if you promise not to give me detention for being up after hours." James winked.

Lily rolled her eyes, but chuckled, "Okay, fine." She smiled, and she ran to the door. James helped her open it.

"I told you." He said.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Told me what?"

"That you can't break the rules without flipping out." He grinned, and he stepped in front of her.

Lily's mouth gaped. "Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!" She giggled, and followed him out of the portrait hole.

"Can not!" He said and started running down the hallway.

"Can too!" She caught up with him and hit him in the back of the head and took the lead.

James laughed, rubbing his head and chased after her.

**A/N: Read on!!! I know it was short, but still keep reading it gets better!! smiles**

**Thnx to An Aspiring Author, Norwegien Moonflower, and 4ever4given for reviewing the last chappie! And to all my reviewers of course! You guys rock!**

**Lazylilies**


	14. Proof

**A/N: Whoopee! Chapter 2 of three!**

**I just thought I oughta say that you all should thank one of my friends for all three of these chappies. If it weren't for all 12 of her reviews, you wouldn't be getting these three chapters for maybe another month and a half :D When I found out she had an account on fanfic, we told each other to read each others stories, so she read mine and told me she'd review every stinkin' chapter if I promised to update. I'm so thrilled to tell you- I fulfilled my promise! Hooray and now you all get to enjoy my crappy...yet somehow entertaining writing - Yay! Enjoy R&R!**

**Lazylilies**

**Proof **

Emmeline sneaked through the halls stealthily. It was after hours, and she was sure that if she were caught, she'd be facing detention, whether or not it was Lily around the corner!

She'd been watching them. She saw them running down the hallway giggling and smiling, and she thrust a fist into the air as she mouthed the word. "YES!" It was hard to follow them as soon as they reached the staircases. It was hard to duck and expect to be covered from sight behind the rough, stone banister, especially if the staircase decided to move. Thus, it wasn't as easy relocating them, as she would've liked when the staircase finally dropped her off on the fourth floor landing where she'd seen Lily and James run off to.

It took a few tries down miscellaneous corridors to finally catch them climbing down a mysterious stairwell that she hadn't ever seen before.

"Well he wasn't where I told him to meet me." She heard Lily say anxiously. Emmeline glanced at her watch and raised an eyebrow. Of course he's not there, she thought, your shift started almost an hour ago! The man probably figured you weren't coming and that he'd better drag his arse through the patrol alone so he could actually catch some decent z's!

This wasn't like Lily to be late. Emmeline was positive something was up. First the girl climbs out of a secret portrait hole with him, laughing like a fool while he teased her endlessly. And not only that, but the Lily Evans she knew was never late from patrols! Ever, ever, ever, EVER late from patrols!

"Take that Remus!" She said satisfactorily. She would win this bet, even if she had to hex the two to kiss each other!

Now, she still respected Lily and obviously she didn't want to cross James's line since he WAS the Quidditch captain- more importantly, her Quidditch Captain – but she'd seen the two brawl, and argue, and duel, and prank, and now flirt and she KNEW…they were meant to be together. And if she happened to win an automatic homework slave from their union, so be it! She would just be all the happier for them.

Emmeline continued to follow her friends down the next hallway, and she watched them with an intense stare. She wasn't about to miss anything coming from these two.

XXX

"Do you suppose Jeremy already finished the patrol?" James asked, starting the conversation after many long…silent…minutes.

Glancing down the next corridor Lily shrugged, "It's a possibility." She stated stiffly, and turned down another hallway.

James followed her, watching her stick her head in every door, every time pulling it back out and proclaiming her failure. It was almost funny how strict her body was as she strode down corridor after corridor. Her red hair bounced against her back a little, and it flew in a sort of wave-like motion. Her head swiveled almost parallel to the ground, he knew from watching her that she always kept her eyes looking straight ahead, and never at the floor. It was cute how she would stick out her bottom lip and frown when she didn't find her fellow prefect behind the classroom doors.

"There he is!" Lily's squeal broke into James's reverie. He shook himself as he looked up to see Jeremy Conners.

Jeremy was a strong boy, but he had the brains of a man much older than him. He had excellent quidditch skills, especially when it came to tactics and plays and such. He and James had faced off in the Wizarding worlds' favorite game since they were in 3rd year, because they both shared the title 'Chaser' on their respectable teams. There had obviously been some house rivalry, Jeremy a Ravenclaw and James a Gryffindor, but nothing out of the ordinary, when in the variety of taunting and pranking and maybe a little playful banter with one another here and there.

Altogether, Jeremy's appearance was the easiest thing to remember about him. His hair was a stunningly bright shade of Florida orange, and his eyes were like shards of a mirror, bright and sharp. His face was handsomely round, and his face was jolly like most of the people of his culture. Jeremy was an Irish boy.

Some people would argue he had himself the Irish wit, others said it was just because he had his nose in a book when he wasn't playing quidditch, in class, or patrolling the schools hallways. Much to Sirius's dismay, the ladies also found his accent rather pleasing; thus he had at least two lady friends a year. Also to Sirius's amazement, Jeremy held onto relationships for a very long time, he didn't take advantage of every lady who swooned at the sight of him at once. His record shortest girlfriend lasted three months before he dumped her after she failed nearly all of her classes and proclaimed angrily that education wasn't important anyway.

"Jeremy!" Lily called, and raced down the rest of the hallway, James, a little delayed, but quickly at her heels.

Jeremy turned, hearing footsteps a few moments before, but only just realizing it was his missing patrol partner. "Lily!" He exclaimed in his rich Irish accent. "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry." Lily apologized with the utmost sincerity, "I completely lost track of the time, and you had already begun the patrol. We had to run down practically every hallway in the school to find you!"

Jeremy nodded, "We?" and winked teasingly at her as he looked in James's direction.

Lily rolled her eyes, quickly coming up with a reason for James's presence there.

"Dorcas and Emmeline wanted to express their views on the latest plays in a more constructive way; apparently I'm that way. We were still debating when I realized what time it was and, well…here we are!"

Jeremy nodded; hiding his suspicions for the moment, while James just grinned and rolled his eyes. He was almost amazed at how well she could come up with such a believable scenario for their meeting, but at the same time it weighed him down. Lily still wouldn't admit to being around him when no one else was.

"Well, sounds like the preparations are bein' made for the upcoming match 'ay Potter?" Jeremy said, eyeing James.

"Absolutely." James said, "Gryffindor has the House Cup in the bag this year."

"I hope you don't mean that literally Potter." Jeremy chuckled. "You always were the sort to get what you want."

Lily's eyebrows creased a bit at the comment, but she said nothing. James didn't look ruffled by the statement, so why should she be? Why shouldn't she be?

James smiled his famous arrogant smile. "Very true, very true…" He trailed, "But I won't need to steal the cup to get it. The Slytherins don't have a chance against our team this year."

Jeremy shrugged, "I dunno Potter, Slytherin is the reason Ravenclaw isn't playing you in the house cup this year, and we prided our team just as much, if not more than you do yours. They aren't going to play easy like the honest Hufflepuff's did for you in your last game, they're going to live up to the name of Slytherin, and playing against the Gryffndors of all houses is just going to add to their fire."

James's eyebrows creased, "I don't think you're giving Gryffindor enough credit for making it into the House Cup." He eyed Jeremy sharply with his mischievous smile still plastered on his face. "Do you doubt my teams 'efficiency'?" He asked almost threateningly.

Lily wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going. She and Jeremy really needed to make up their already missed time on the patrols, and she wasn't in the mood to pull Potter out of one of his Quidditch related duels. And yet, she sort of wondered why Jeremy was acting the way he was. Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff fair and square. They deserved to be in the House Cup. They had worked hard, and they had earned the privilege. Perhaps he was still a bit bitter after his team lost to the Slytherins.

"I'm just saying Gryffindor's skill is going to be tested in the upcoming match, Potter. If Ravenclaw couldn't beat them, I can't see Gryffindor doing much better. Those Slytherins are vicious folk Potter, vicious folk I tell you." Jeremy ended with a passionate emphasis on 'vicious', and then crossed his arms, waiting for James's reply.

Now Lily was scared. Jeremy had basically told James to his face that his team wasn't good enough to beat the Slytherins. If there was one thing Lily had always known about James and quidditch, it was that he always put one hundred and ten percent into his game and making his team the best it could be. In fact, his dedication almost made her jealous sometimes. Athleticism would always be the one thing Lily would never beat James at, and she knew it.

"With all due respect Connors," James said in a voice dripping with false politeness, "Didn't the Gryffindors beat the Ravenclaws the last time we played? And didn't we beat the Hufflepuffs to get into the House Cup?"

Lily glanced from James to Jeremy. Should she say something? What should she do?

Jeremy's face was still, but his silver eyes were piercing like a sword ready to cut through someone's heart.

James continued, "We did all this, and beat the Slytherins in the first game of the season…" He paused, gazing intently at Jeremy, "So what makes you think we can't do it again?"

"Because you can't."

A voice echoed from behind the three sixth years.

Lily's red hair flew as she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

Beside her, Jeremy's silver eyes switched its gaze from James to the unseen holder of the voice.

And James swiveled around, _I know that voice_, he thought.

"Snivellus." He said under his breath.

**A/N:Naughty me, ending in a cliffy. I especially liked this chapter for some reason. Jeremy is sorta fun to play, with his cute irish accent echoing in my head. Plus it gives James a Quidditch rival and 'erm...some possible competition hint hint wink wink you all knew that was going to happen sometime right? I mean c'mon Lily can't get the right guy easily- that's no fun to write anyway:D**

**R&R! Maybe if I reach 70 or 75 reviews I'll give you all 3 or maybe even 4 chappies again. :D It all gets better from here :D**

**Lazylilies**


	15. Tangled in Affairs

**A/N: Chappie three of three. Alas this is my last chappie of the day...tear But i really hope you enjoy it!!!!!! From here on out it should be only pretty good writing none of the blah blah blugh stuff that makes up a beginning. We finally get to get into the story! Hooray! And wouldn't you know it? This is the first time I've made a story last this long!!!Aren't you proud of me? We're up to 15 chappies guys! Hoorah! Please Please PLEASE!!!! R&R If I get a lot of good reviews I may post again sooner than I did tis time!!!**

**Lazyliles!**

**Tangled in Affairs**

Severus Snape stood poised at the end of the corridor, his pale face reflecting in a shard of moonlight that shone through an open window not too far away. His greasy hair hung limply and almost stiffly around his pointed face. Dull eyes stared out from beneath tired, sagging eyelids, and his frail arms were crossed over his bony chest.

"Severus, what are you doing in this part of the school at this time of night?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"I came to relieve you and Connors." He said blandly. "But the conversation was intriguing so it spurred my answer."

"We haven't finished the patrol yet." Jeremy said, chancing a very quick glance in James's direction.

"Well, that can be expected when Potter gets his hands tangled in others' affairs." Snape said smoothly.

James's hazel eyes were more piercing than Jeremy's were as he looked at Snape with real annoyance. "If there's anyone who gets tangled in affairs it's you, Snivellus, have your Death Eater friends been helping you with your homework when you all go on field trips to raid the muggle towns?" He said half mockingly, and half accusingly.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Potter?" Snape asked with extra venom. "You know how much it would pain me to give you a detention with your big match coming up. Although, being suspended from the game might save you some humiliation. Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance anyway, Slytherin will always have the skill that Gryffindor is unable to acquire."

"Like murder you mean?" James spat, "Quite honestly I don't think you're the best judge of skill, considering you haven't acquired any yourself."

Snape drew his wand and James was quick to follow.

"That's enough!" Lily shouted, but neither of them heard her.

"_Stupefy!"_ Snape shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ James cried in return.

Both spells missed their opponent, but Jeremy and Lily still ducked. The curses just missing them.

"STOP IT!" Lily shouted, but both boys ignored her cries and continued in the duel.

Finally, after an assortment of hexes and charms had flown through the corridor, a final incantation rang through the halls from each party.

"_Sectumsempra."_

Lily knew the spell. She had known Snape over the years and how he prided himself in Potions. He'd shown her his potions books, and among them had been written a spell incantation. Sectumsempra.

She'd seen it used, but at the time it was only used for innocent potions uses. But from that experience she knew, if it was used for bigger purposes, it could inflict much bigger pain that your average jinx.

Snapes wand went rigid and a spell zoomed forward, Lily stood up, leaving Jeremy still ducking one of Snape's last charms.

"James MOVE!" She cried.

But she was too late, the spell came forward, undaunted by Lily's cried and it hit James in the side, turning his body in circles as he screamed out in pain, and a splash of red suddenly appeared on his arm.

James's own spell reverberated against the walls, but his wand turned and the charm hit Lily behind him, hurling her into a wall and knocking her out cold.

The hall was suddenly silent.

Dead silent.

Snape stood dumbfounded across the hall.

Jeremy lay on the floor registering what had just happened.

James was on his knees, trying not to scream out in pain, as he clutched his arm.

"Lily?" Jeremy finally called as he crawled over to her. She was sprawled awkwardly against the wall and floor, and her red hair drooped over her face.

Snape ran, Jeremy didn't know where to, but he didn't care, his only concern was Lily.

"Lily!!!" A girl's voice squealed in horror, and Emmeline Vance soared out of the shadows to her friends' side. She'd seen everything.

"Look what you've done!" She yelled at James, as tears fell down her face. "Now she's hurt! She was just trying to help you… you stupid berk!" She screamed.

James looked up, still gasping in pain. He noticed Lily being pulled into Jeremy's arms, unconscious, and unmoving, and the pain began to hurt more.

"You deserve that!" Emmeline said contemptuously, pointing at his bleeding arm.

He had done this? James thought. He had hurt Lily?

"You and your stupid pride! You always have to be better than everyone else don't you? Why can't you just grow up? Be a bit mature!" Emmeline said, her voice rising, as she walked towards James her hands balled into fists, and her spine bent as she looked over James with glaring eyes.

"It's just a game!" She spat quietly at him. "Learn that and stop risking everything just to prove you're right! You'll lose all your friends and family because of it if you don't!" And she turned her heel leaving him in the middle of the hallway, and returning to Jeremy, who was now holding Lily, limp in his arms.

"Let's go." Emmeline said, no nicer to Jeremy than she had been to James, and she led the way to the Hospital Wing.

James was left, in pain, bleeding in the middle of the corridor alone, and heartbroken. His head drooped, and tears fell from his eyes as all the physical and emotional pain swelled inside of him.

"There he is!"

James's head, still only two or three inches from the floor, turned and he faced Snape, with Filch quick at his heels.

**A/N: I've decided I'm a mean person. Cliffhangers, and long waits, and sucky work, and suspense. Ha! I love it! Read and Review if you want to see another chappie:)**

**Lazylilies**


End file.
